Cherry Blossom
Cherry Blossom is a TV show that airs on Pengy Middles every Thurday at 3:00pm, 7:00pm and 4:00am. About The series depicts 14 year old Blossom "Cherry Blossom" Kobayashi-McDonald, who's family is from a Japanese, British, Bangladeshi and Brazillian background. She goes to high school, is in a club, plays a sport, loves shopping. She's your typical teenage girl. But what her classmates don't know (ecxept her best friends Emma, Marilyn, Eliza-Rose and Bridgette) is that she lives her life with 6 rowdy brothers (Rodney, Jonathan, Drake, Logan and Lake) and 5 sisters (Melody, Audrey, Twilla, Jeanie and Dawn). Her aunt and uncle, and little baby cousin Evany. Each episode usually depicts Blossom living her life with her large family, and most of the siblings are adopted. Characters The Kobayashi-McDonalds (IN ORDER OF OLDER TO YOUNGER) *Kevin (age 36, played by Buster Lewis) *Lisa (age 34, played by Lily Cheng) *Drake (age 20, played by John Cameron) *Logan and Lake (age 18, played by Drake and Don Lively) *Jonathan (age 15, played by Norman Redding) *Blossom (age 14, played by Jenna Seaward) *Melody (age 12, played by Janelle Hornsby) *Dawn (age 11, played by Dorothy Ketchum) *Jeanie (age 10, played by Pacifica Carmichael) *Rodney (age 9, played by James Harwood) *Audrey (age 6, played by Bethany Hornickel) *Twilla (newborn, played by undisclosed baby girl) *Aunt Lillith (age 32, played by Mimi Hart) *Uncle Garth (age 31, played by Brighton Woods) *Evany (newborn, played by undisclosed baby girl) Minor characters *Emma Smith (age 13, played by Dorothy Hamilton) *Marilyn Palmer (age 14, played by Shelby Parsons) *Eliza-Rose George (age 13, played by Hollie Woodlands) *Bridgette Bowman (age 14, played by Veronica White) *Caleb Yearwood (age 13, played by Johnny Carver) *Mr. MacMaster (age 56, played by Kevin Michaels) *Lola Carrinton (Jonathan's girlfriend, age 15, played by Layla Rocco) Episodes Season 1 (12 episodes) *1 "Pilot" - Kevin and Lisa find out that Lillith is pregnant and argue about if they should let them move in or not; Blossom goes on her first date; Melody and Dawn help Rodney get ready for his third-grade interview. *2 "Love in the Air" - Jonathan and Lola annoy everyone with their public romance; Blossom gets serious with her crush and Dawn gives her advice; Audrey develops a crush on her first day of school. *3 "The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly" - Rodney beats a video game world record; Jonathan and Lola go through a tough stage in their relationship; Lillith goes into labor 2 months early. *[Episode 4 "It's A..." - Jonathan tries to recover from his breakup; Blossom can't decide what to write her essay on, Lillith and Garth reveal the gender and name of their new baby. *5 "When You Gotta Go, You Gotta Go" - When the boy's bathroom at Hillridge High School are out of order, Lake wets his pants; Blossom goes to a sleepover where the other girls' prank call her mom; Kevin has trouble trying to order a pizza online. *6 "The Fall Fair" - Lisa unknowingly signs up to volunteer at the high school's Fall Fair; Melody gets asked to go to the Fall Fair by two different boys, Logan and Lake have to babysit Rodney, Twilla and Audrey. *7 "Field Trip" - Blossom and the other 8th graders go on a field trip to a skating rink; Dawn fakes sick; Audrey develops a massive crush on a fifth grader. *8 "Halloween Scares" - Drake takes Jeanie, Rodney and the other children trick-or-treating; Blossom and her friends watch a scary movie and are too terrified to go to bed; Kevin dresses up as a bear and goes to work not knowing that no one else dressed up. *9 "Reunion" - Lisa reluctantly takes a trip to her hometown of Snowbelle Town to go to a high school reunion; Logan has an arguement with Lake over a cellphone; When Kevin takes Jonathan out fishing for a day, it isn't smooth sailing. *10 "The Old Friend" - Lillith finds out that Evany's new friend from pre-school is the daughter of her high school crush; Lisa takes Twilla to her first doctors appointment; Blossom and Emma give Marilyn the silent treatment. *10 "Salad Girl" - Blossom teaches Melody how to make salad, and she turns out to be a born natural; Garth gets in a motorcycle accident; Lisa tries avoiding jury duty. *11 "Birthday Blues" - When the rest of the family forget about Blossom's birthday, they let her decide all the activities for the entire day in return; Drake joins a dating website that tells him that his 'Perfect Match' is his ex-girlfriend Lola; Kevin gets sick when he steals Garth's hospital food. *12 "The New Kid" - Blossom and Bridgette are assigned to be lab partners with Marilyn a new student; Lake loses Audrey at the park; Lisa gets upset when Rodney buys his own clothes.